


Depravity

by bottombitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Lilith decides to show Maya who's boss. It awakens something in Maya that she isn't sure she'll be able to put to rest again.





	

Maya’s knees hit the floor of Lilith’s room with an audible thump. She looked up at the older siren, whose hand was firmly tangled in the younger one’s hair. Maya soon found herself being forced onto her hands and knees, slumped forward. Her neck craned up to look at Lilith, who was taking a seat on the bed behind her, dragging Maya with her. Maya hissed, but wasn’t hurt, looked down again after Lilith stopped moving her.

Maya knew that she deserved this. She’d been stubborn. The two of them had never really gotten along. Given their powers, everything became a pissing match between them, especially after Handsome Jack’s death – competition between each other was, whether they’d admit it or not, basically the only fun thing that there was to do.

Lilith had asked Maya to come to her room with the intention of fixing things between them. She’d known that the disagreements between them were likely to cause problems. Well, in truth, the idea had been Mordecai’s. He’d twisted her arm; told her that if she didn’t stop having petty arguments with Maya, they ran the risk of making themselves look weak and immature in front of the citizens of Sanctuary. Lilith reluctantly agreed.

Maya wasn’t having any of it. In truth, it had been a bad day for her. She was feeling stubborn. She ended up taking it too far and made a comment about Lilith’s addiction to eridium and how it had played a part in Roland’s death, even though she knew that wasn’t true. Maya had expected Lilith to punch her, knowing even right after she’d said it that she had taken things too far, but instead she found herself in… whatever situation this was.

Lilith removed her hand from Maya’s hair, and Maya then heard some shuffling. After a long moment or so, Maya lifted her head to look up at Lilith. As she did, she was presented with one of Lilith’s bare feet. A quick glace to the side showed that Lilith had removed her socks and shoes. …The fuck? Lilith didn’t expect her to-

“Lick it” she commanded.

“What? No” Maya replied, shaking her head up at the other siren. Lilith simply waggled her toes before her in response, before lightly pressing her foot against Maya’s face. Ugh. The smell was awful. Maya knew that she couldn’t move away, though; Lilith was genuinely mad, and, as much as it pained Maya to admit, way more powerful than she was. Lilith’s foot shifted over to cover Maya’s mouth and nose. If she wanted to breathe, she’d be breathing through the smell of Lilith’s foot.

Taking a breath, a shudder ran up her spine. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t like it. Lilith must have noticed, because she pressed her sole harder against her. Realising that her options were to either continue breathing like this, or do as Lilith said, Maya reluctantly slipped her tongue from between her lips and pressed it against the sole of Lilith’s foot.

Lilith didn’t give her any instructions from here. Maya didn’t really need them, from the looks of things; after only a few moments, she was running her tongue from Lilith’s heel to her toes, and back again. She’d pull back to take a proper breath once every so often, but she was always back into the action soon enough that Lilith wouldn’t have to remind her of what she was supposed to be doing. It went on like this for a while, but then Lilith angled her toes towards Maya’s mouth.

“How about you suck on these?” Lilith asked, a sly tone to her voice. Maya didn’t want to, but she knew that she didn’t really have much of a choice. Once again, reluctantly, Maya did as Lilith asked. She took one of Lilith’s toes between her lips, taking a moment to get used to the strange taste, before beginning to suckle gently with another shudder. She wondered why Lilith was having her do this; was this getting her off, or did she just want to see what she could make Maya do? Either way, a part of Maya was beginning to enjoy this, and she hated herself for it.

She continued suckling at the digit in her mouth, before pulling back and letting it free. She took another into her mouth and suckled on it in a similar fashion, there being far more passion to her movement now. She hadn’t noticed the gentle moans that left her each time she took a breath, or the way that her tongue wrapped lovingly around the toe in her mouth as she shifted from one to the other… but Lilith had. The older woman merely smirked to herself as Maya lost control of herself before her. Perhaps this had been her plan all along – Maya didn’t care to figure it out anymore.

Lilith pulled her foot away, leaving Maya panting from how much effort she’d been putting into her borderline worshipping. Maya almost looked disappointed… until Lilith placed her other foot before her. Maya didn’t even need to be told what to do this time; she immediately got to work doing to this foot exactly what she’d been doing to the other. She ran her tongue along Lilith’s sweaty sole, a shudder running along her spine for the third time, this time causing a louder moan to leave her lips. She noticed it that time, and blushed as her eyes moved up to look at Lilith’s face; had _she_ heard.

She had.

Lilith merely smirked down at her little foot slave, wiggling her toes before her face. She didn’t have to say anything; her face was already asking ‘Did I say you could stop?’ Maya returned to her depravity, taking one of Lilith’s toes into her mouth again. She didn’t want to hold herself back anymore. She’d been feeling damp between her legs since before Lilith pulled the first foot away. Not caring that Lilith would most likely berate her for it, she stuffed her hand into her own pants, pulling the crotch of her signature leotard to the side, along with her underwear. She began to masturbate, letting out a gentle moan onto Lilith’s digit. Trying not to think about what the older woman was probably thinking, she circled her own clit, ever so often pressing against it. She was getting lost in the arousal.

Suddenly, she felt something press against her chest. She pulled away and looked down, quickly pulling her hand out of her own pants. Lilith’s other foot was pressed against her chest. As she looked up to ask Lilith what she was doing, she felt herself being pushed onto her back. Blushing, she glanced up to Lilith with a questioning look.

“Take your pants off.”

Oh.

Fuck, she couldn’t even say no at this point. She wanted this. Her pants were off immediately. She watched as Lilith did the same, revealing her black panties. There was a blush permanently planted on her cheeks. She waited, albeit impatiently, for Lilith to do whatever she was planning to do.

After a little while, Lilith moved her gaze down to Maya with a smirk. “Look at you,” she commented, moving her foot between Maya’s legs. She ran her big toe along Maya’s crotch, before using it to pull Maya’s leotard and panties aside again. “All wet for me, huh?” Lilith asked rhetorically. Her digit ran along the length of Maya’s vulva, before, rather roughly, pushing into her penetrative hole. It hurt a little, but Maya was horny enough to not mind the pain. The younger siren arched her back, gasping.

With the younger woman underneath her foot like this, both metaphorically and literally, Lilith knew that she could take this further. As she worked her toe in and out of Maya’s cunt, she laughed softly. “I can’t believe you’re getting off from this. I’m fucking you with my toes, for god’s sake. I guess I’m not that surprised, given how enthusiastic you were about cleaning my feet with your tongue.” It felt good to mock her.

Maya felt the same way. Even if she had trouble admitting it to herself, Lilith’s words were only raising her arousal. Soon, Lilith stopped fucking her, instead simply rubbing her foot along her slit. The feeling of Lilith’s foot teasing her clit was too much for her. With another shudder, and a loud moan that was sure to notify the neighbours, Maya came, thrusting her hips forward. A squirt of clear liquid shot from her urethra and coated Lilith’s leg in girl cum. Maya was far too distracted to notice, her mind exploding with all sorts of unfamiliar feelings.

When Maya finally came down from her orgasmic high, she opened her eyes to see Lilith’s looking back at her. Gulping, she raised her eyebrow. “Wh-What was that about?” she blurted out, her voice weak.

“We’re not done yet,” Lilith replied, looking down at her own leg. Maya’s eyes followed, and she blushed when she noticed the long streak of fluid running down Lilith’s leg. …Hold on. She didn’t actually expect her to clean it up, did she? It was a stupid question. Maya knew the answer already. Wordlessly, she leaned forward to take Lilith’s leg in her hands. Lilith, satisfied that she didn’t have to tell her what to do, sat down on the bed again, stretching her leg out for the submissive younger siren. Maya’s tongue met Lilith’s leg at the bottom of the mess; right below the knee. She couldn’t quite place the taste. It wasn’t horrible, but it was still… weird. In a way, that only aroused her more.

Her tongue ran up the length of the mess of fluid, stopping about halfway for Maya to pull her tongue away and swallow what was in her mouth. That familiar shiver ran up her spine; god, she was a mess. She went back in for more, moving down again to make sure that she cleaned the entirety of the older woman’s toned, but smooth skin. She grew accustomed to the taste of her own cum quickly, not really minding it at all by the time she finished cleaning up the mess she’d made. She was horny now, though, and it showed on her face; the way that her tongue hung out of her open mouth for a moment or so after each lick – something she didn’t even notice because of how fucking _dizzy_ she was from arousal.

Lilith must have known, but she was going to make her earn it this time. Maya watched as she ran a hand down her own stomach, and then slipped a finger into the waistband of her panties, tugging them down. She removed them quickly, moving her leg from Maya’s grip to do so. Lilith then spread her legs, revealing to Maya her wet, hot core. Maya didn’t think that she was into women very much – or anybody, really – but Lilith’s pussy was a beautiful pink colour that made her want to go further. Looking up at Lilith’s face one last time, she shifted forward to place her head between Lilith’s thighs. The older women gave her a nod, and then Maya got to work, pressing her lips against Lilith’s vulva.

She ran her tongue along the length of Lilith’s slit, drawing a moan from her. Maya felt Lilith’s hands slip into her hair again, but they weren’t being forceful, this time, just… sitting there, tugging ever so gently on her hair occasionally. Maya circled Lilith’s clit with her tongue, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Lilith’s body.

“Fuck, you’re doing a good job” Lilith moaned, laying back against the bed. She was sat up just enough to keep her hands tangled in Maya’s hair, which she started to tug at harder. Maya appreciated the praise, but smirked a little. Even if she was fooling herself, she felt like she had a little bit of power here. She gently nibbled on Lilith’s clit, causing the older woman to gasp. There was no snarky response, only a light grinding of Lilith’s hips against Maya’s face.

Maya took that as a sign to keep going. Shifting her head downwards a bit, she pressed her tongue into Lilith’s snatch, trying to slip it as deep as she could. Her nose pressed against Lilith’s clit, and, for the time being, Maya took her breaths through the stench of Lilith’s pussy. She didn’t mind – it was far from the weirdest thing she’d done that day – but she felt a bit embarrassed, mainly at the fact that she enjoyed the feeling of Lilith dominating her so fucking much.

The younger Siren was pulled from her thoughts when Lilith pulled on her hair roughly, moaning out and thrusting her hips hard against Maya’s face. The inside of her cunt convulsed, and her teased clit twitched as her orgasm overcame her. Maya just continued moving her tongue around inside her, helping her ride out the intense orgasm. When Maya pulled back, her face was wet. She gave a small sigh, and closed her eyes.

As much as Lilith would have loved forcing the blue-haired woman to walk around with her cum on her face, she knew that it would be quickly noticed. Leaning down, she pressed her tongue against Maya’s face and returned the favour from earlier, cleaning up her own cum with her tongue. Maya gasped as she felt the warmth of Lilith’s tongue on her cheek, but didn’t oppose her, leaning into Lilith’s affection.

When Lilith was done, she stood up, and took her shirt off, tossing it onto the bed. “You can go now” she told Maya, heading into the en-suite bathroom for a shower. Maya looked over at her with a surprised expression.

“Aren’t you going to-“ Maya began to ask, before being cut off.

“Nah. Maybe next time” Lilith replied, before closing the bathroom door.

Maya supposed that was fair, but she was still annoyed at the fact that the heat between her legs likely wasn’t going to be taken care of. With a huff, she stood up, put on her clothes and headed out. As she closed the door behind her, she wondered if getting her into bed had been Lilith’s plan from the beginning.

One thing was for sure – there wouldn’t be any more arguments from now on. They had better ways of settling their issues.


End file.
